


Giles at 16

by thisismybrainrain



Series: centuries of brooding and blood [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, First Love, POV Rupert Giles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>giles at 16 in liverpool city library falls in love with a girl from his english class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giles at 16

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletonannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonannie/gifts).



fell in love with a girl through the eyes of the world- elliot smith 

 

/

 

She’s like nothing you’ve ever seen before. 

 

You’re 16. 

 

You know her name is Ruth.

 

You know she is Jamaican but English born. 

 

You know she’s in your Literature class.

 

You know you’re going to speak to her today.

 

You’re on the first steps of becoming.

 

Since you were twelve, you’ve loved escaping here: The Liverpool City library. 

 

Her braids are always so neat. You wonder if her mother helps her or if her strong hands that hold the copy of Twelfth Night she’s reading weave the strands into one braid.

 

You remove your glasses and clean the lenses. You long to see her in the clearest of light.

 

Her teeth are so bright and perfect. 

 

You focus on them.

 

You realize she’s laughing in your direction.

 

You’d zoned out. 

 

Dammit. So uncool.

 

She slides her copy of Twelfth Night over to you. ‘Hey it’s Rupert, right? English with Mrs Cooper, yeah?’

 

‘Yes,’ you scramble for your notes. Clenching your jaw, you steady your pencil in your palm being sure not to snap it. The nerves calm for a moment. ‘Ruth, isn’t it?’ 

 

‘Sure is,’ she smiles at you then. 

 

Her eyes are on your face and you feel aflame passing your palm sweaty across your brow as she leans over and points at a section. 

 

‘See this bit, Giles.’

 

You swallow your throat dry,‘yes, Ruth. The willow cabin part. It’s my favourite.’

 

‘You’re not just saying that?’ she smirks at you tapping her finger against the passage.

 

You laugh then. You check behind you for other people.

 

You roll up your t-shirt and expose the homemade tattoo that sits below your heart across your ribcage. Your cousin who is at uni in London helped you with it. 

 

‘What does it say?’ Ruth asks. Squinting at your pallor.

 

‘Make me a willow cabin at your gate,’ you state a little pride seeping into your breaking voice.

 

‘Really are a fanboy of the Bard, huh?’

 

‘Sure am.’ You let yourself sink back into the chair careful to keep your arm centimeters from hers. You’re worried you may spark upon contact.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to cole  
> (the fire is lit)
> 
> thank you to the creators of these characters  
> they mean so much


End file.
